


Mischief Makers

by HighlyLostCause



Series: Once Upon a Time in Roswell New Mexico [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Happiness before everything goes wrong, High School, Michael and Is are just having fun, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyLostCause/pseuds/HighlyLostCause
Summary: Everything started in the summer before their last year in High School. Isobel had baked a cake to celebrate something. Michael didn’t really care what they had to celebrate as long as he could eat the cake. And apparently, this reason was pretty important for Isobel because what happened that day was the beginning of everything.Or Michael and Isobel in a prank war





	Mischief Makers

Everything started in the summer before their last year in High School. Isobel had baked a cake to celebrate something. Michael didn’t really care what they had to celebrate as long as he could eat the cake. And apparently, this reason was pretty important for Isobel because what happened that day was the beginning of everything.

She was walking towards Max and him, carrying the cake in a plate. It was a alien-shaped cake, like always. Michael didn’t really know if it was some kind of private jock or if it was because the alien baking-pan was really popular in Roswell as well as the green frosting. Probably a bit of both but he never bothered asking her.

So, she was walking when she tripped over Michael’s bag. And she fell. Of course, Max ran to pick her up but it was too late. Her cake was ruined and Isobel really looked like a furious alien, the green frosting covering her entire face.

Michael couldn’t help but chuckled.

“Green with envy doesn’t look good on you.”

After thinking about it, it wasn’t a smart thing to say. Especially to Isobel who was known to get mad really easily. She gave him a death stare but didn’t make a comment at the moment. And Michael forgot about the whole incident.

It was the first day of senior year. Michael was glad it was finally over. As much as he enjoyed posing as a teen, he couldn’t wait any more longer to learn more and he was really hoping to get a scholarship. With his grades from the previous years, it didn’t seem to hard but to be sure, he was ready to work harder - if that was even possible. He was already top of his class in all the scientific subject. And well, the rest didn’t really matter to him anyway.

 

 

During lunch break, he joined the Evans siblings, already sitting in their favorite table : at the very end of the room. As usual, Is was facing the wall, Max in front of her. Max loved this place because he was able to watch Liz Ortecho from there. He was lost in his thoughts - probably imagining some perfect life where he could marry the girl of his dreams - he didn’t even flinch when Michael dropped his bag loudly on the chair between them.

“Hi, Is!” He greeted. “Not tired yet to be the third wheel?”

“No, actually.” She grinned. “It’s funny to listen to him talking about their future life. Anyway, I have to run but there’s for you.”

She took a small alien-shaped cupcake out of her bag. He smiled at her as she rose and handed it over. But, before he could react, she tripped and crushed the cake on him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Michael!” She said, grabbing a tissue conveniently waiting on the table. “That’s for the cake, this summer.” She whispers as she wiped his t-shirt, spreading the frosting a bit more on the fabric.

At that moment, Max decided to connect his brain back to reality and stared at the green stain on Michael’s chest before his brows frowned.

“Michael! You should be more careful.”

He rolled his eyes and turned over to watch Isobel already stepping out of the room, a wide grin on her face. If this was how she wanted to play, he would oblige. It was a declaration of war and Michael wasn’t going to let her win. Besides, he had nothing to do with the cake incident of this summer and he didn’t want her to get off lightly after getting his clothes dirty.

 

 

The time for his revenge came sooner than expected. Michael knew that vengeance was a meal better served cold but it was a golden occasion, he couldn't miss it.

It was during a chem class. As usual, Michael arrived late but the teacher liked him so he didn't make any comment apart from telling him to sit next to Alex. Apparently, he was talking to much with Maria last week and the teacher wanted to separate them. The boy apologized for making him trade place with Maria. Michael just shrugged. He didn't care at all, besides working with Alex was far more enjoyable than working with Isobel. He wasn't as bosy as her and for once he could actually do the practical work because his lab partner was too busy doodling on his work sheet.

Behind him, Is and Maria were arguing loudly on who would do what for the assignment. He finished quickly and after the teacher has told him everything was perfect, he turned to face Isobel. She was now alone. Maria was definitely too stubborn to accept Is bossing her around and had decided to move. Michael admired her for that, she was one of the few people in school able to say no to Isobel Evans. Michael usually couldn't and he wasn't planning to, especially today. So when his friend let her pride go and asked for help, he obliged with a wide grin. Hopefully, she was too busy trying to understand the assignment that she didn't notice.

As she was reading the instructions again, he picked some powder from a small pot and put it in her Erlenmeyer flask. Then he nicely guided her through the steps of the experiment. She didn't thank him at the end when he turned to face the board again. He only got the time to glance at Alex' doodles before a scream behind him made the whole class go quiet.

He didn't look back, knowing perfectly what was happening. The solution was bubbling and rising out of the Erlenmeyer flask, slowly invading her work space and soaking her stuff. The teacher rushed but there wasn't much he could do apart from telling everyone else that they could go on break earlier.

"Need help to clean that up?" Michael asked, smiling at Is.

She returned his smile and politely declined the proposition. Her death stare made him grin even more. That was for ruining his favorite shirt with cupcake frosting.

 

 

It was very clear that Is hadn't forget the incident in chemistry class but she didn't mention it a lot, avoiding Max' questions. He was too busy chatting with Liz at the back of the class to notice anything before it was too late. He eventually started to question Michael.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe." He grinned. "But she wasn't totally innocent either."

Max frowned and Michael rolled his eyes. He was really blind if he thought that his sister was beyond suspicion. Max opened his mouth again but before he could say anything, Michael rose and started walking away. He didn't want to have this discussion and right now, he had just lost sight of Isobel. He had been carefully watching her the past few days, trying to understand what revenge she was plotting. Because she definitely was.

As he walked out of the cafeteria, Max grabbed his arm.

"Can you stop acting like a child, Michael?"

"Can you stop acting like my dad, Max?"

"Oh, come on! I'm not fighting about that again with you!"

"Sure about that?" He snapped, trying to leave again.

But Max was as stubborn as he was blind regarding Is' involvement in the prank war and he followed him to the lockers. Michael tried to open his but a strong arm stopped him.

"Sorry, Michael. I… uh… you should focus on your studies rather than make stupid pranks to Is… Don't you think?"

"She started it."

Okay, Michael was maybe acting like a child right now. But he really wished Max would acknowledge that Is wasn't as innocent as she claimed. She was as guilty as him in that. And both of them were too proud to be the first one to stop. He wasn't going to tell Max this, though. By the way, he didn't really pleased with the answer and he sighed.

"Okay, I won't do that again." Michael promised.

Max smiled at him and walked away. Probably running to Liz, again. Michael watched him chasing his childhood crush before turning to open his locker. And at that very moment, he understood what Is' revenge was.

He was now covered in green glitter. It was everywhere, sticking on his skin and probably in his hair too. Behind him, he could hear Is. She had probably been here for a while, waiting for him to be prank. She was laughing as she approached and leaned against the lockers, next to him. He tried to wipe the glitter off his face but ended up spread it even more. She giggled.

"Very funny." He greeted her.

"Oh, thank you! I was afraid you wouldn't like it but I'm glad you did."

On that, she started heading towards the exit, a wide smile on her lips. By the way she walked down the hall, he could tell she was proud of herself.

"You should watch watch you back, Is. I'm coming for you."

"Are you really?" She turned to face him. "I thought you told Max you were going to stop."

"I told him I wouldn't mess up you chem assignment again." He grinned.

"I see, I see." She blew him a kiss and left the building.

 

 

As he expected, it took him a whole week to get rid of all the glitter. The showers in the school didn't have a good shower pressure so for this whole time, he got weird look from the teachers and his classmates.

During a maths class, he was sitting in his usual spot - at the back of the class, not really paying attention to the teacher. Alex Manes fell in the chair next to him and watched him trying to wipe off a sparkle stuck on his hand.

"You know, there is easier way to disguise yourself as an alien than green glitter." He finally said after a short time.

Michael looked up and grinned. If only he knew the truth.

"Oh, I'm not trying to dress up. It is my real color actually, I'm an Martian disguised as a American teenager."

"Right." Alex laughed. "And you are here to collect information before the invasion?"

"Manes! Guerin!" The teacher interrupted. "Being good in maths is not a reason to disturb the class."

They both snorted and apologized. When the class started again, Michael leaned towards Alex and winked.

"You have discovered my big secret."

The brown haired boy was about to answer when a look from the teacher dissuade him. They stayed quiet until the end.

Michael used that time to plot is revenge against Isobel. He couldn't prank her again during chem, it would be too suspicious and she was constantly watching him. He had to wait longer, until she let her guard down.

He was ready for a month when she finally stopped keeping an eye on him. He put a wrapped present in her locker and just waited until she found it.

From what he had heard, Is had a secret admirer at school who was usually put small presents and letters in her bag or locker. With luck, she wouldn't be suspicious regarding the origin of the package.

She didn't open it when she found it, a few hours later. But Michael was watching her, promising himself to be there when she would. He was hoping it would be after school because the three aliens had decided to hang together tonight. Max would be there, of course, and would probably make some comments but Michael didn't care at all. He was just waiting to see Is' face.

Everything happened like he has planned it. Isobel's scream when she realized she was covered in green ink make him laugh so hard he felt from his chair. Max was staring at him, brows frowned and looking not pleased at all.

After a few minutes, he rose and passed an hand in his hair to take the sand off. He was still trying to catch his breath.

"On that… See you around!"

Before he opened his truck' door, he stopped and looked at Is. She actually looked impressed and grinned at him. Max not so much, but it was Max and Max didn't really understand the concept of fun.

"Yep, green ink is better than green glitter if you want to look like a Martian."

"I'll keep that in mind." She waved as he drove away.

 

 

Isobel's next move was impressive. He had to give her that.

One thing that Michael hated the most was to be the center of attention, especially at school. Is was obviously well aware of that and used it to take her revenge after the green ink bomb - even though Michael has played nice on this one because she had washed easily off the ink and none of her clothes were ruined.

It was a Monday morning. Michael has slept on his truck so he was the first one in the building. He was just getting out of the shower when a sound startled him.

"It's just me, Guerin." Alex emerged from behind his locker. His hair were messy and the usual line of eyeliner around his eyes was missing. He looked like he had just fallen from his bed and went to school.

"Oh, and congrats by the way!" The brunette smiled while facing the mirror and starting to apply his make up.

Michael looked at him, too surprised to answer. Why was Manes congratulating him for? He hadn't done anything exceptional and definitely nothing that people would have notice. He would have to ask Is and Max to see if they had any idea of what he was talking about.

"That's great for you! It really helps to get a scholarship."

"Uh, thanks... I guess..."

Michael walked quickly outside the locker room and starts heading to the parking lot.

While he was waiting for the Evans twins to arrive, several students congratulated him and, every single time, he answered awkwardly. Some of them, though, didn't : they looked rather pissed at him than happy for him but he couldn't remember if he had done something to upset them.

The time passed, Is and Max weren't there, more and more students were congratulating him and Michael was starting to freaking out. He had no idea what was going on and being the center of attention was definitely not his jam. At that point, he really wished he could go back to be the loner no one talk to the was the previous week.

Finally, the answer arrived, carried by Liz Ortecho as she joins him to wait for her friends. And it was as weird as he has expecting it to be.

Apart from Max and Isobel, Michael didn't really enjoy the company of others students. Liz was one of the few he could talk without a pressing urge to run away. The others were her closest friends : Maria DeLuca and Alex Manes. But even if she usually hanged out with the two nicest people Michael knew, she was also dating the biggest dick of the whole school. Max was definitely jealous of Valenti and was often complaining about him. He wasn't the only one, though. Micheal too was wondering how she ended up in Kyle's arms. But as long as he wasn't around, hanging out with her was nice.

Like everyone else, she started by congratulating him.

"I didn't know I had such a strong opponent for the math contest." She smiled. "I actually never thought you would have join, to be honest."

"Me neither..." Michael could almost hear his brain processing this new information at full speed. He never signed up for the annual math contest of the school : he was totally certain of that. So, either someone has decided to register his name or this was Is' prank. Making him the center of attention. And he thought she has taken the ink bomb quit well, he was definitely mistaken.

Liz coughed and he realized he had phase for a few seconds. Her raise eyebrow showed she hadn't understand his answer and was waiting for more explanation.

"I never sign up for that." He admitted and she gasped.

"Oh... But how would you win if you didn't even participate?"

"I'm asking myself the same question." He grinned. "Did you know you really win this thing?"

"Nope. I thought we wouldn't have the results till next week. I was surprised to see the banner above the entrance, actually."

"The what?!"

It was a rhetorical question and Michael didn't wait for an answer to run through the parking lot to reach the entrance. As usual, he had used the back door to get into the building this morning so it was logical he hadn't spot the sign. But there it was. A big green banner, floating above the main door that read 'All hail Michael Guerin for winning the math contest!!!' in gold paint.

He could clearly recognize Isobel's handwriting, confirming his suspicion. She was behind the whole school congratulated him for no reason. Speaking of her, she was under her piece of art, a wide smile spread across her face. She was talking to some students, probably suggesting to them to go congratulate him. Even without using her powers, Is could be very convincing. That would probably explain why so many people had come talked to him during the past hour.

He make his way to her and caught her attention by making the banner fall on the ground. It was a shame her knots were strong enough to hold it.

"Congrats Michael!" She smirked at him before hugging him. "I hope you are happy to be the lucky winner of this prestigious math contest."

"Couldn't be happier."

 

 

During the next weeks, Micheal used his telekinesis a lot to bother Isobel. Her pencils fell from the table. Her books were refusing to open or the pages would randomly flipped. One of her assignment ended up stuck in a tree near the school. If she mad at him for that, she was pretty good at hiding it.

They were both sitting in the school's library, doing their homework. Or, rather, Is was trying to catch a pencil which was rolling away and Michael was reading a book on space travel. He was pretty proud of himself, being able to use his powers and learning new stuff at the same time.

When she finally caught her pencil, Is sat back with a loud sight. Michael rose his head and looked at her.

"Max should be here by know." She complained. "He told me he would be quick after the drama club..."

"I know... He spent too much time there, we don't hang out as much as we used too..."

"Are you complaining?"

"Me? Never." He smirked and closed his book. "I'm leaving, need a ride or something?"

"Nah, I'm good." She paused during a few seconds. "You could join the drama club if you want to be more with him, you know."

"Not gonna happen."

He waved at her as he left the room. He was pretty tired after using his powers all day. Even if it didn't make him sick anymore, he couldn't pretend it didn't use a big part of his energy. That was probably why he didn't notice the light in Is' green eyes when he walked away.

 

 

Michael walked into the class, his eyes stuck on his new timetable. He had just left the headmaster office who had given him it and congratulating him for finally getting involved in the school's life. He couldn’t recall when he decided to sign up for the drama club. He hated studying literature or acting in a play. He wasn’t the only one surprised because someone calling his name made him look up.

“Michael? What are you doing here?”

Max was as startled as him. The two boys stared at each other before Michael answered that he didn’t have a single clue. As that same time, Isobel arrived and leaned against the door frame. They both raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

“Enjoy the drama club, Michael!” She winked before leaving them there, speechless.

It took a split second for Michael to pull himself together.

“Is…” He started to walk toward the door to reach her but the teacher entered, preventing that to happen.

“Guerin, can you go sit please? I won’t ask again, we have work to do.”

Isobel was going to regret that, Michael promised himself.


End file.
